


Chocolate

by alexandra__spamilton



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wolfstar - Fandom
Genre: Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Marauders, Summer, Werewolves, Wizards, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandra__spamilton/pseuds/alexandra__spamilton
Summary: Maybe it was because his hair was the color of chocolate, or maybe it was the way he’d lick his lips every time he wanted to hold back a smile, but Remus knew one thing for certain: he was unconditionally in love with Sirius Black, whatever the reason.





	1. one.

“My mum said you can spend the summer holiday with us, if you’d like,” I said to Sirius after Peter and James had gone in search of the trolley, leaving us alone.

“Isn’t it a bit short notice, Moony?” He asked me, one eyebrow cocked. “I mean, we are quite literally on our way back home now.”

“Listen, I haven’t gotten to be alone with you in a while, that’s all,” I said, watching as Sirius’ eyes grew larger by the second. “I mean, I haven’t had a chance to ask you in private, without prying ears, is all. I know you turned down James’ invitation, but--” Sirius cut me off.

“Moony, I’d love to shack up with you for days and days and days, but I’m no charity case and refuse to be treated as such.” I felt a light blush tinge my cheeks… He’d love to. 

Just then, James and Peter returned, arms full of sugary loot. James stood observantly in the doorway as Peter reclaimed his seat and began unwrapping his treasure in a greedy manner. While Peter scarfed down chocolate frog after chocolate frog, Sirius has yet to break eye contact. James was the first to interrupt the silence. 

“Well, Peter and I were gone for less than five minutes and somehow you two found a way to dampen the mood.”

“James, what are you talking about?” As I smelled Peter’s chocolate, my stomach rumbled.

“What I’m talking about, Moony, is the fact that I could cut the tension in here with a knife. What’s going on?”

“Nothing,” grumbled Sirius, as he reached for a piece of chocolate to give to me. I unwrapped it very carefully. Sirius smirked at my want for cleanliness. Melted chocolate is no joke. I ate it quickly because I could feel Sirius’ eyes boring into my skull and it makes me self conscious to eat in front of people who aren’t also eating. Sirius sighed, his eyes still on me as he licked his thumb, and bringing it to the corner of my mouth he swiped in a half circle motion. As his calloused, saliva covered thumb barely grazed my bottom lip, I felt my eyes flutter closed. Melting into his touch, it took everything in me not to moan. James cleared his throat and my eyes flew open. 

“You uh, had some chocolate on your face,” Sirius told me, rubbing the back of his neck in a way that was meant to be insecure but to me, was everything.

“Oh, right. Thanks,” I said, my face a deeper shade of red than should be humanly possible. 

“Don’t mention it,” he said as James sat in between the two of us.

“Rem, I’ve been doing some thinking and the next cycle is a few weeks out. I’ll come be with you if you want the company,” James offered.

“No.” Sirius said suddenly. Peter looked up from his snacks at Sirius' possessive tone of voice. 

“Sorry, what?” James asked his best friend.

“I mean, you can’t on your own, Prongs. We all know the wolf likes Padfoot the best, anyhow.”

“What’re you getting at, Black?” James asked.

“I just think, I mean logically, I should be the one to assist.”

“Can’t we both?”

“Well, yes, but you have your internship with the Ministry, and what’ll they think if you show up and you’re covered in scratches and bruises?” Sirius said. 

“Hold on, does this mean you’re on board?” I asked.

“Yeah, alright, I’ll be your nurse for the summer, Lupin. I expect only the finest of bedroom floors to sleep on," Sirius winked.

“Deal.” My heartbeat became faster by the second as the thought of spending the whole summer with Sirius Black took root in my mind.


	2. two

Sirius has been staying at my house for about a week now and these are the things I’ve learned: he’s a major kiss-ass and my mum likes him more than she likes me now; he sings in the shower; my house is apparently too hot for him to sleep in any clothing that provides any sort of coverage; he likes to garden; he can cook surprisingly well. More details to come, hopefully. 

He’s out in the garden now, actually. I’m watching him from my bedroom window as he’s pulling weeds and sweating. I’m sure it’s hot, because he’s taken his shirt off… I can’t help but stare at his body. The moles on his stomach and the way that each of his perfectly chiseled features--holy fuck, he just caught me staring at him. He just winked up at me. Why would he wink at me? As my heart and my mind race faster than James when he’s seeking the snitch, I hear my door creak open. I peer back down to the garden and Sirius is nowhere to be found. 

“Enjoying the view?” asks a voice from behind me.

“Well, I was, but--holy fuck, wait,” I turned around to see Sirius--shirtless, sweaty Sirius--smirking at me. 

“But what?” he asked me.

“Nothing, never mind,” I said, hoping he wouldn’t notice the bulge in my jeans.

“You know, Moony, you really should wear jeans more often,” he winked before turning and walking out of my bedroom. “I’m going to get some water. Want any?” he called from down the hall.

“Uh, yeah, sure.”

A few minutes later, he walks back into my room with two glasses of water and hands one to me.

“So, I um…” I trail off, not knowing what to say.

“You were watching me,” Sirius states simply. “It’s no big deal, Remus, I know I’m irresistible.”

“Alright, well, I’m going to get a shower,” I say, leaving my shirt in a crumpled mess on the floor as I walk past Sirius and toward the bathroom.

“Great idea,” he says, following me. “I could go for one of those too.” I stop in my tracks.

“Well did you want to go first or something?” 

“I mean, we could just get one at the same time. Save some water?”

“Are you joking?” I ask, my eyes wide. He follows me into the bathroom.

“I mean, no. It’s a drought. It’s not a big deal, Moony.”

“So you’re saying that you want to shower in the shower when I’m in the shower?” I ask, locking the bathroom door.

“If you don’t want to, that’s totally fine.” Merlin, Sirius, I just locked the door, does that seem like a sign of someone who isn’t interested in showering with you?

“No, it’s okay. We can do that,” I say, unzipping my jeans and working them down my legs. Sirius turns on the shower and gets in. I peel off my pants and check out my bare arse in the slightly foggy mirror. 

“The water feels nice, but I can adjust--Merlin’s balls, Lupin you’re fit!” I look behind me and see Sirius’ head poking out of the shower.

“Me?”

“Bloody hell, yes, you.” Sirius says as I go to get in the shower.

“I think I look scrawny.”

“What are you talking about?” I look Sirius in the eyes, because his tone of voice was more sincere than I’ve ever heard it. 

“Just… I’m not a quidditch jock. I fucking knit and read. I don’t have a nice body like… like yours. Mine is covered in ugly scars and I’m pale as hell.” I feel myself wanting to reach out and touch his biceps. 

“Remus Lupin listen to me. You are perfect. I look at you, and there’s not a thing about you I would change.”

I’m still hard--even more so, if possible--as I watch Sirius lather his dripping body with soap. Sirius looks up and he notices me watching him, neither of us vocalizing what this may lead to, or what it may mean for the future of our friendship. Suddenly, Sirius cocks an eyebrow and he looks down at my dick and back up to my eyes. I give him a slight nod, so slight in fact that I wasn’t sure I actually moved my head at all until Sirius moves closer and I feel his calloused, soapy hand on me. I moan, leaning into his touch. 

“Merlin, Moony, do you know how long I’ve wanted this? Wanted you?”

My heartrate picked up and my carnal desire kicked in. I growl, “Couldn’t possibly be longer than I’ve wanted it.”

“Kiss me,” Sirius begs. I take his face in my hands, teasing him. Holding his face close to mine, I let our breath intermingle. I can feel his desire growing, as well as his impatience. I let my nose dance along his chiseled face. He whimpers. “Kiss me, Moony. Right now,” he pleads.

I oblige, but I make it a point to pull away much faster than I want to, to leave him wanting more. “I never said you could stop doing that,” I say, guiding his hand back to my cock. He works feverishly to get me off, and after holding out for longer than humanly possible, I come in his hands.


End file.
